The Potter Clique
by whippedcream99
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends show up one night at Massie Block's house in Westchester, New York. Massie learns of the existence of witches/wizards, and that she's actually been living around a few of them. The only perk is Massie's crush on Harry. Unfortunately, Hermione likes him too, but there's no way Harry would EVER like her...right? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or Harry Potter**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Hallway to Transfiguration Class**

**Friday, October 12**

**7:59 p.m.**

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry Potter rushed to catch up with his friend. "What's our next class? I forgot my schedule in our room."

"Transfiguration." Hermione didn't have to look at her schedule.

"You memorized it already?" Harry shook his head. "Hermione, it's only the first week of school."

"I want to pass my O.W.L.s, and memorizing my schedule is a good start."

"We're only in our third year! O.W.L.s are in fifth year."

"Exactly. I'm getting started early."

"Potter. Granger." Professor McGonagall stopped them from entering the classroom. Ron Weasley was standing next to her. He smiled when he saw Hermione and Harry.

"Hi, Harry. Hey, Hermione."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Ech-hem." Ron stopped smiling. "You three have been called to Professor Dumbledore's office. You will go IMMEDIATELY." She pushed Ron out of the classroom and shut the door in their faces. They heard her clap her hands and start class.

"Rude," Ron muttered. He brightened as he took at a brown paper bag. "Anyone want a cream puff?"

"I'd love one." Harry reached inside and grabbed two. "We'd better get going."

Hermione turned around and looked at them, her eyes as wide as plates. "Aren't you guys scared?" She started walking toward his office. Harry and Ron followed.

"Not one bit." Ron said cheerfully. "I'm just mad they moved Transfiguration to 8:00 today." He shook his head. They arrived at the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Oh no," Harry said, "What's the password?" He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Lemon drop?" Hermione asked the gargoyle, but it didn't budge.

"Hey," Ron said suddenly, "what's this?" He pointed at a note taped on the wall.

Dear Teachers and Students:

I hope we have a wonderful year!

Sincerely,

Dumbledore

P.S. I like Cockroach Clusters

"Cockroach Clusters!" Harry said, and the gargoyle leapt aside. The three of them entered cautiously.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, and Ron!" Dumbledore smiled as they entered. "You've arrived."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore were not alone. Also inside the room was their good friend, Neville Longbottom, Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, their other good friend, Luna Lovegood, and their enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"I expect you're wondering why you're here." Dumbledore said. "None of you are in trouble. I've picked you for a special field trip."

Ron shot up in his chair.

"No, Mr. Weasley, we are not going to Hogsmeade."

Ron slumped in his chair.

"We will be living in the Muggle world for a month. You will attend a Muggle school for a month. This is just a little experiment for me. I've asked all your parents, and they give their permission."

"Even my parents?" Draco looked skeptical.

Dumbledore nodded. "I had to convince them a little but they agreed it would be a good learning experience. And we are leaving now."

"How?" Hermione asked. "We can't Apparate and besides, we're not old enough."

Dumbledore smiled. "Floo Powder." He pointed to the fireplace and took a handful of powder. "Westchester, New York, the Block Estate!" He disappeared.

The rest of them followed, making sure they pronounced the words clearly. And they left, soon to be appearing at Massie Block's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Friday, October 11**

**8:10 p.m.**

Massie Block sat in her bedroom, stroking her black pug, Bean, and texting her friends on her new iPhone 4.

**Massie: **U almost here?

**Alicia:** Given

**Massie: **Wat about u Kris?

**Kristen: **On my bike, on my way

**Massie: **Dyl?

**Dylan: **Halfway 2 ur house

**Massie: **Kuh-laire, I know your gonna be here in like 3 seconds

**Claire: **Technically, 30 seconds

**Massie: **Wateves.

Massie threw her phone down on her bed and sat up, sending Bean onto the floor. She padded over to her new stone pizza-place-like fireplace and warmed her hands by the fire.

The door flew open and Claire Lyons rushed in. "Hey," she said breathlessly. "Sorry for the holdup. Todd was trying to follow me."

"It's fine." Massie smiled warmly up at her friend.

The door flew open yet again, and Dylan Marvil and Alicia Rivera came in. "Hey," Dylan burped. "Apparently Alicia and I got here at the same time."

"Any idea where Kristen is?" Massie asked.

Dylan shrugged. "Who knows? She's riding her bike." She looked down at her sleeping bag pillow and her eyes lit up. "Oooooohh! Chocolate!"

At that moment, Kristen Gregory entered the room. "Sorry—I'm—late—," she panted. "Riding—bike—pedaling—you—understand—right?"

"Yeah, it's fine Kristen." Massie laughed.

Kristen flopped down on the sleeping bag next to Massie. "I'm so tired." She put her head in her pillow. "Uggghhh."

"Kris, what's that?" Massie pointed at a long wooden stick sticking out of Kristen's Puma bag.

"Huh?" Kristen looked up. When she saw what Massie was pointing at, her eyes widened in alarm. "Uh—it's for a, um…project." she finished hastily.

"We had a project?" Claire sat up. "What class? I didn't hear—no one said—what—but—my mom's gonna kill me!" She ended with a groan.

"Re-lax, Kuh-laire." Alicia rolled her eyes. "There is no project. It's Kristen. Probably extra credit."

"Oh. Okay." Claire relaxed.

"Yeah it's for extra credit in…art class." Kristen said.

Massie raised her eyebrows. "Vincent doesn't do anything with sticks. All we do in his class is paint pictures of fruits. And didn't you just tell us yesterday that you got an A in his class?"

Kristen reddened, but didn't say anything and stuffed the stick deeper inside her bag.

"C'mon, Kris. If it's just a stick you happened to pick up along the way to occupy yourself with, just toss it." Massie motioned towards the fireplace.

Kristen just took out her Kindle Fire and opened up a book.

"Whatever." Massie muttered. "Okay, has everyone decided on their Halloween costumes?" She took out five iPads and passed one to each of them. "I got these for us and had them customized."

Each iPad had The Pretty Committee scripted on each in gold lettering. Underneath were their names written in royal purple lettering. The iPad changed different colors. The girls watched in awe as it turned from gold, to silver, to purple.

"I had extra settings put in." Massie explained. "They change into every color you can imagine. It's way better than a PalmPilot."

The girls stared at the iPads in awe.

"Massie…..I can't take this." Claire shook her head in disbelief. "How much did they cost?"

Massie waved her hand around carelessly. "I don't know, two thousand dollars each? It wasn't that much."

Kristen made a squeak and lovingly caressed her iPad. Claire followed.

Dylan and Alicia nodded, ahb-viously trying not to look impressed.

"We're going to use them for—" Massie was interrupted by a loud BAM! that came from her fireplace.

Dust flew in the air and the girls all screamed and ran to hide behind Massie's bed.

When they peeked out, a tall man with white flowing hair and a beard climbed out, and dusted himself off. Three girls and four boys followed behind him. They were all wearing robes.

Massie screamed. "MOM! THERE'S HOBOS IN MY ROOM!"

Kendra Block rushed into Massie's room, tying her navy blue silk robe as she walked in. When she saw the man, she stopped in her tracks. The girls smirked at them.

Kendra put a trembling hand on her heart. "Dumbledore? Is that you?" She covered her mouth in shock.

"Kendra!" The old man smiled and embraced her.

"Hold up. Pause." Massie held up her hand. "Mom, you KNOW these…..people?"

Kendra sighed. "Massie…there's something I need to tell you. I went to a school called Hogwarts School…of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a witch. I can do magic." She pulled a long, thin wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Massie's bed. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Massie's bed floated off the floor, then fell back with a _thud_. Kendra lowered the wand.

Massie's mouth hung open. "So…you're a witch? And…all these…people are…witches and wizards?"

Kendra nodded.

"Was dad a wizard?" she demanded.

Kendra nodded again.

"But," Massie stammered, "how come _I'm_ not a witch?"

Kendra looked at Massie. "You're a Squib, honey. A nonmagical person born into a magical family." she said softly. Then she brightened. "Anyway dear, these students will be going to OCD to see what it's like to be a Muggle—that's what they call nonmagical people. They'll be staying with us for a month."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Oh, and Miss Gregory, it's good to see you again." He smiled.

The Pretty Committee turned to look at Kristen in shock. "You're a witch?! That stick in your bag—that was your wand?" Massie screeched. Kristen bit her lip and nodded.

Kendra smiled. "Massie, this is Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Luna." She pointed towards the door. "Dumbledore, I have a room for you and a room for the boys. The girls can stay in Massie's room." She ushered them out and shut the door with a _click_.

Massie stared at the girls in her room. One had bushy brown hair, one had flaming red hair—which wasn't as pretty as Dylan's—and the last one had white blond waves….and radishes on her ears.

Massie sat, and everyone except the new girls did too. "You guys sit here." she said reluctantly. They sat down slowly.

Dylan twirled a red curl around her finger. "The redhead guy is cute." She giggled.

"You mean Ron?" The girl with the bushy hair asked in a British accent. "Repulsive." She wrinkled her nose. "I'm Hermione, by the way." She held out her hand. When no one shook it, she lowered it slowly.

Massie glared at the new girls. Then she looked-sighed at the Pretty Committee. "Guess we're going to the mall tomorrow."

The girl with the flaming red hair tilted her head. "What's a mall?" she inquired. "And why are we going? Oh, and I'm Ginny."

Massie rolled her eyes. "A mall is where you buy stuff. And we're going because you can't wear _that_ to OCD. They're hideous."

"Ohhh." Ginny nodded. "Just us? Not the boys?"

Massie fought the urge to rip her hair out. "Of course we're taking the boys. They're wearing robes too." She rolled her eyes again. "But for now…" She looked at the girls' hair and faces. "We're gonna start with your appearance."

She started with Hermione. "You need to get rid of your bushy hair ay-sap." she said. Hermione's hand self-consciously flew to her hair.

Massie entered her bathroom and plucked a Philosophy birthday cake-scented shampoo and handed it to her. She pointed at the shower. "Go wash your hair with this." Hermione took it and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a_ click_.

Massie turned her attention to Ginny. "You need to flat-iron your hair. Otherwise, it's ok." She stared at her plain but pretty face. "You need a full face of makeup to enhance your face. I'm talking foundation, concealer, bronzer, eye shadow, eyeliner, curling your lashes, mascara, blush, highlighter, lipstick, lip balm, and lip gloss."

She looked at the blond girl. "You are?"

"Luna." she responded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, Luna," Massie's lip curled up in disgust. "You hair is pretty the way it is. Your face is pretty, but your eyes need to be enhanced. My only problem is your earrings." She looked pointedly at the radishes.

Luna tilted her head. "Why?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Be-cause, if you want to be a 'Muggle' you can't wear radishes on your ears."

"Ohh." Luna nodded and took them off.

Massie's bathroom door flew open and Hermione came inside. Her hair now hung in sleek, shiny curls. She handed Massie the shampoo. "Here you go."

Massie stared at the three plain girls in front of her. "We have a lot of work to do tonight."


End file.
